


Lieber Bruder

by RemiRose



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Multi, Reader-Insert, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemiRose/pseuds/RemiRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, brothers were such a hassle sometimes. </p><p>GermanyxReaderxPrussia</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was originally going to be a drabble booklet, but I've decided that this will and it's second chapter are going to be the only things in this collection. 
> 
> Original Author's Note:
> 
> Hello! :) Welcome, dear readers, and I hope you will enjoy my drabble booklet! Anyone that knows me in person will not be shocked to find this one is of Germany and his dear bruder! Eventually I'll be putting up a drabble booklet of everyone from Hetalia, that one just won't have Germany and Prussia in it haha. 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy and review! I had fun writing this while watching my boyfriend play pokemon at the card shop :P 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia, it's characters, or the reader!
> 
> I may make a sequel drabble to this one, but depends on the response to this one :D

Germany sighed heavily as he supported your drunken body against his larger muscular frame. When he had asked you to have a couple beers with him and his older brother, he really meant only a couple, not the six your small body had managed to consume. 

“Ludwigy,” You whine out as you put your face closer to the blonde’s. Your beer scented breathe fanned across his cheeks.

“Yes, (Your name)?”

You giggled to yourself before hiccuping and saying, “Beer tastes yucky.”

Prussia scoffed next to you. “Didn’t seem so yucky when you were downing six bottles.”

You made a face at him. “After you drink so much, you can’t taste it so much, Gilly.”

The ex-nation grabbed you from his brother’s hold and put you in a playful headlock. “What did I tell you about calling me that, brat?”

Giggling again you wrapped your arms around his thin frame and nuzzled your face into his shoulder, taking him off guard. “I love you, Gilly-monster!” You mumbled into it. 

“Of course you do. I’m awesome!” Prussia boasted.

You pushed away from him and went over to Germany. “I love Luddy more!”

A blush dusted over his cheeks as you wrapped you arms around him like you had Prussia. 

“Ha! I’m so much more awesome!”

“No! Luddy is…” You pressed your face against said nation’s neck, breath puffing against it, causing his blush to deepen. 

Suddenly you felt a warm, hard body pressed against your backside. In your drunken state, all you could do was enjoy the heat it provided in the cool night air.

Prussia’s lips pressed right against your ear. “I think I could make you love me more.” He practically purred. 

You giggled once more, lust going through you from being pressed between the two hard bodies. “I don’t know about that. I think Ludwigy would still win.”

Prussia’s red eyes bore into the blue orbs of his brother’s. He’d be up for the challenge.


	2. The Competition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, still don't like this... 
> 
> Original Author's Note:
> 
> Sooo, after much coaxing from QueenTangerine, I finally got this out even though it was killing me inside to write this haha x3 
> 
> And, anyone who knows me will be completely not shocked on who wins x3 
> 
> So I hope all my readers enjoy! :D
> 
> Disclaimer: I still own nothing but the plot! :D

Prussia tossed your drunken body onto the bed in Germany’s room. You bounced slightly and giggled with your arms outstretched towards him, trying to get him to lay with you and finally latch your lips onto his lovely pair.

“Not yet, frau. We still have to play.” Prussia smirked down at you. 

You made a whining noise and pouted. “Ludwig is still winning.”

Germany smirked at his dear bruder and began to unbutton the top of his shirt, your (eye color) orbs on him the entire time. Prussia released a noise similar to a growl before a superior look graced his handsome features.

“Du wirst nicht gewinnen, lieber bruder.” The ex nation said to his brother. [1]

“Wir werden sehen.” Germany retorted as you crawled up to him at the end of the bed and tugged the white tank top away from his body. [2]

Prussia frowned as he saw the attention you were giving to his brother. He just couldn’t have that.

He slid in behind you, hands dancing across the skin near the hem of your pants before peeling the shirt away, momentarily ceasing your touching on Germany. The clasp on your bra was next, successful in unleashing your full breasts from their tight confines. His warm, large hands immediately went to cup them, rolling them harshly. A breathy moan left your lips.

“Kiss me, (Your name).” Germany murmured against your lips.

You eagerly obliged, pressing your lips to his gently. He cupped the back of your head and pressed the two of you tighter together, his tongue snaking out to brush against your lips and dance with your own pink appendage. 

Prussia growled again and began leaving bites and harsh kisses on your neck and shoulders, red marks left in their wake. 

As soon as Prussia’s hands moved away from your breasts, Germany’s took their place, rolling them in his hands before toying with your rosy buds. 

“Ludwig, that feels so good.” You moaned against his lips. 

He smirked and squeezed them a little harder. “Ich bin froh. Es wird nur besser von hier.” [3]

“Ooh~ Ich kann nicht warten~” [4]

A moan tore you from any other thoughts as Prussia’s skilled fingers skimmed across your folds through your pants. Your hips shamelessly moved against his fingers, trying to create more friction in your most intimate area. 

“You like that, frau?”

You nodded eagerly as your head moved from Germany’s lips to his neck, sinking your teeth in and suckling to try to quiet your moans that want so desperately to bubble to the surface. A small grunt left Germany and you felt an intense heat surge through your body, oh how lovely was that sound!

The white haired male behind you swiftly unbuttoned your jeans and pulled them down along with the tiny panties you were wearing. Prussia moved back to begin undressing himself, already ready to start the real competition. You moved your own digits to Germany’s pants, wanting them to be gone and out of the way. 

Once they were gone along with his underwear, Germany climbed onto the bed and pressed himself closer to you. His well muscled body felt so good against yours. Your lips locked together once more and you moaned again as his hardened member brushed against you.

Prussia grabbed you from his brother and tossed you against the bed. You squealed in shock and before you could make a move to get up, Prussia was on top of you, straddling your chest with his member in your face. 

“Lutschen,” He commanded. [5]

You lifted your head up, mouth wrapping firmly against Gilbert’s hardened length, and began sucking and bobbing your head on it, hands working on what you couldn’t keep in your mouth. He groaned and leaned back, hand probing at your lower lips until his fingers found their prize. 

You nearly lost yourself as he rubbed roughly against your clit. “Gilly~” You removed your mouth from his member and moaned out.

He rubbed even harsher, “I told you not to call me that, frau.”

Germany moved Prussia out of the way and pulled you to your hands and knees, your face near the edge of the bed and the elder brother’s member. Germany moved under you, his face near your opening. A buzzing sound reaches your ears as something small and hard is pushed into your womanhood. You moaned loudly as the little device vibrates inside of you and Germany’s warm tongue presses against your clit, one hand moving up to pinch a rosy bud.

“Oh God, Ludwig! Ah~”

Prussia grunted in annoyance and wound his fingers in your (hair color) strands, before pushing his member back in your face. You drug your tongue around the head before taking him in deeply. 

Your core began dripping heavily as you neared your climax, all the pleasure coursing through your body ending up being too much for you. Right before your orgasm, the vibrating stops and Ludwig removes his tongue and hand from you. 

You made a whining noise with Prussia still in your mouth. But all disappointment left you as Germany pressed his hard member to your entrance and surged his hips forward, burying himself deeply. He gripped your hips tightly and began pumping himself in and out of you at a face pace. .

Your mind swirled from the feelings of Germany’s large member pounding in you. Your orgasm was incoming again and you couldn’t wait. 

Prussia’s member began pulsing in your mouth and you began suckling faster on him, urging him to reach his own release. With a grunt he clenched your hair tighter and came. He pulled away and watched as you swallowed his hot seed. 

Germany leaned forward and pulled you upright so your back was close to his chest. One hand ventured out and gripped your breast tightly, his hips still snapping into your own.

The last thread of your sanity broke and you came undone, your juices flowing down and coating Ludwig’s thick member. He smirked against your throat and started pounding into you even harder, now seeking his own release. 

His thrusting was driving you crazy, making the aftermath of your release that much better. 

Soon, you could feel his member pulse hotly inside of you and you moaned loudly as you felt him spill his seed. He released your body and you fell lax against the bed, panting heavily. 

“So, frau, who won?” Prussia smirked into your flush face.

“Ludwigy~” You giggled as said bruder pulled you back against his chest. 

“What?! We’re doing this again!”

 

[1] I will win, dear brother.  
[2] We will see.  
[3] I’m glad. It only get’s better from here.   
[4] I can’t wait.  
[5] Suck.


End file.
